Raspberries
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: Zelda is picking raspberries from the garden and shares some to a few who asked. However, when Pit gets her involved with Dark Pit after stealing something from him, the angel of darkness ends up helping the princess of Hyrule, making their bond go deeper. No flaming please. (Eventual Dark Pit X Zelda pairing)


**Hey, guys. It's Tsubasa with another one-shot I typed up. This was made by inspiration: raspberries. I was having some this morning, so yeah. XD**

 **If you don't like, then please leave by hitting the back button.**

* * *

The calm, summer breeze is blowing with the wind today outside of the Smash Mansion. This could be a perfect day for anyone to relax for some people. Especially a certain Hylian princess, who is currently doing something in the Smash Mansion's garden.

In the garden is none other than Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The Hylian princess isn't wearing her usual royal attire. Instead, she is wearing a light pink sundress, a white apron, and a straw hat with a light pink ribbon (to match the color of the sundress) on her long blonde hair. Finally, she is wearing white, lace-up, gladiator sandals and has no earrings on.

As the princess of Hyrule is humming her lullaby theme, Zelda is picking raspberries from hedge mazes and shrubs before placing the fruit in the basket she had brought with her along the way. Since it is considered to be a relaxing day, she decides to go pick some fruit in the garden instead of training with the other Smashers. Master Hand didn't mind if she can go pick fruit from the garden, since he said that getting fruit can increase food supply in the Smash Mansion. It is a helpful advice for Zelda to keep in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Smash Mansion, a certain angel of darkness is walking down the hallway reading a novel on one hand and a glass of water on the other hand. Dark Pit is on his way back to his bedroom from the Smash Mansion's library for some peace and quiet, not wanting to be annoyed by anyone else, especially his lighter half. When he means by his lighter half, he means Pit, the cheerful, happy-go-lucky angel in the Smash Mansion.

Dark Pit assumes that the angel of light is currently spending some free time with Princess Peach and Lady Palutena. This is proven wrong when suddenly, Pit, out of nowhere, glomps on Dark Pit from behind. The angel of darkness yelps with surprise and immediately falls face-plant on the ground. The glass of water went flying out of Dark Pit's hand and immediately breaks into pieces upon landing onto the hard wooden floor. Glass shards, along with the water, are eventually spilled all over the ground. The novel also went flying and lands on the floor closed, losing the spot at where the bookish angel of darkness got left off. Dark Pit growls in anger and looks at Pit with a seemingly death glare.

"Hi, Pittoo!"  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that stupid nickname?!"  
"Sorry, I just can't resist!"  
"Yeah well, I don't care. Look at this mess you made me do!"

Pit looks at the small mess he unintentionally forced his darker half to make and laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Pittoo!"  
"What part of 'not calling my that nickname' did you not understand?!"

Pit notices the novel Dark Pit was reading on the floor and picks it up. It is a novel that contains both Shakespearean comedy and romance. The angel of light immediately starts to laugh (loudly) a lot. Sure he couldn't read the cover's words well, but the cover picture depicting a young couple is enough for him to understand.

"Pittoo, you like romance too?!"

The angel of darkness suddenly blushes a lot as he stand up straight and tries to quickly swipe the novel from the hands of the angel of light, but Pit immediately dodges with the novel in his hands.

"He likes romantic novels, guys!" Pit said to the fans who are reading this.

With that, Pit immediately dashes upstairs with Dark Pit's novel in his hands. Dark Pit's anger immediately went to a higher level as he starts to chase the angel of light. Along the way, the angel of darkness shoves a lot of people out of his path, eventually receiving glares and comments. But Dark Pit didn't care about the complaints he's getting from the others or getting in big trouble. All he cares about in the world is to catch that pesky angel of light as if it was the last thing he would do. Immediately, Dark Pit pulls out his staff from his possession and begins to speed up.

"You better pray you have a death wish, Pit-stain!"

* * *

In the garden, Zelda is about to finish picking the raspberries from another shrub when she hears someone calling her name from behind. The princess of Hyrule stops her activity and turn to see Corrin (Her name as female, male is Kamui) and Sonic waving at her. The Princess of Hyrule waves back and the duo eventually starts to walk up to her.

"Hey, guys!" Zelda said.  
"Hey, Zelda. What'cha doing?" Sonic asked.  
"Picking raspberries."  
"Really? I didn't know you can do that," Corrin said.  
"Anyone can do it, Corrin," Zelda replied.  
"If you don't mind, can me and Corrin get some?"

Zelda looks at her basket and begins to think about it. There are a lot of freshly picked raspberries in there, so why not? After all, sharing is caring.

"Sure. Who am I to refuse?"  
"Thanks!" Sonic and Corrin said.

The blue hedgehog and the dragon princess each got one raspberry from the basket and put it in their mouths. They begin to chew on their raspberries and...

"Juicy and sweet!" They both exclaimed.  
"Thanks!" Zelda said to them.  
"We got to get going! Thanks for the snack!" Sonic said and walked away with Corrin.  
"What nice people they are," the Princess of Hyrule said before resuming to pick a few more raspberries.

* * *

"Where are you, Pit-stain?!" Dark Pit yelled after he shot down Pit's bedroom door. "Damn it! He's not in here either!"

Dark Pit has been searching for Pit for the past 5 minutes after he started chasing him. But there is no sign on the little angelic rascal and where has he gone off to. Every time he couldn't find Pit in a room, his anger would go up bit by bit.

As he continues his search for Pit, he suddenly hears the sound of small giggling coming from the corner of the hallway. He turn to see Princess Peach walking down the hallway with Palutena and Princess Daisy with Ridley by the flower princess' side. Wasting no time, he stomps his way towards the pink princess and grabs her by the collar of her dress. The goddess of light, the flower princess, and the purple dragon are suddenly surprised to see the angry angel of darkness grab a hold of Peach as the look at the scenario.

"Where is he?!" Dark Pit asks furiously.  
"Who?!" Peach asks in fear.  
"Don't play dumb! Where's Pit at?!"  
"Let her go, you creepy black bird!" Daisy yells.

With that, the flower princess hits the angel of darkness over his head with her tennis racket she (somehow) has in her possession. This made Dark Pit release Peach and turns his glare towards Daisy. He is about to fire his staff at the flower princess until he suddenly feels something coil up his left foot and hang him upside down in the air. The angel of darkness turn to see Ridley glaring at him as his tail is hanging Dark Pit upside down by his foot.

"Thank you, Ridley," Daisy said and the purple dragon nods before resuming his glare towards the angel of darkness.  
"I hate you so hard, Flowers," Dark Pit said to the flower princess.  
"Hate me all you want, black bird. However, I won't tolerate you harming my friends."  
"Hmph."  
"Why are you upset, Pittoo?" Palutena said as she sighs.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Does it matter? Anyways, why did you grab Peach?"  
"I'm looking for Pit since he ran off with my book and pissed me off! Now where is he?!" Dark Pit snarled.  
"Well, we don't know where he is right now."  
"Damn it!"  
"However, I did see him run towards the 3rd floor main balcony of the Smash Mansion," Peach said.  
"Thanks for the info, Fruit. Hey, Flowers! Tell your annoying pet to put me down now! I'm starting to feel blood heading for my brain!"  
"(sighs) Fine, but don't attack again like that. Deal?"  
"Deal!"  
"You can put him down, Ridley."

The purple dragon obliges by putting the angel of darkness back down on the ground and looks away from Dark Pit. Dark Pit starts to stand up straight and shakes his head to clear his mind. Afterwards, he runs for the stairs leading to the third floor of the Smash Mansion.

"What a jerk Pittoo is," Daisy said.

Ridley agrees to the flower princess by letting about a quiet growl as he see the angel of darkness run up the stairs.

"Calm down, Daisy," Peach said.  
"You shouldn't be harsh on him," Palutena said.  
"Well he started it."

Palutena looks at Peach with the pink princess doing the same.

"Let's forget about what just happened, Peach."  
"Agree."

* * *

"Booooring! Is this what Pittoo does? Just read?" Pit said.

The angel of light tries to read the words from the novel, but since he couldn't read, it made him feel bored afterwards. Pit begins to look around the outside of the Smash Mansion and spots Zelda picking fruit from a distance. Of course the angel of light would sigh and constantly gaze at her...if that unfortunately isn't the case because he suddenly sees a red-violet with a mix of purple beam from his right side. Pit turns around to see that the beam was fired by the angel of darkness and his weapon.

"H-Hey, Pittoo..."  
"Enough! Hand it over, Pit-stain."  
"Uh...you're not gonna shoot me, are you?"  
"Ha! I've been searching for you and wasted 7 minutes of my life! What else?!"  
"(gulps) O-Okay. I'll give you back your book..."

Suddenly, Pit has an idea, which is a first for him. It can be a little risky, but it might be worth a shot since it's better than getting shot by his doppelganger even if he did turn the novel over to the angel of darkness.

"But you'll have to catch me first!"  
"What the-?!"

The angel of light jumps off the balcony and begins to fly around the garden of the Smash Mansion to playfully trick the angel of darkness. Finally reaching his limits, Dark Pit pursues Pit by doing the same and begins hunting down the angel of light all over the garden.

As Pit is cleverly hiding from the angel of darkness, he sees Zelda heading towards another shrub full of raspberries. Wasting no time, he begins to slither his way towards the princess of Hyrule without getting spotted as she starts to pick the raspberries from the shrub. Finally making his way towards the princess of Hyrule, he playfully begins to cover Zelda's eyes from behind.

"Wha...?" Zelda said.  
"Shh. Guess who~?" Pit said in a sing-song tone.  
"(giggle) Is that you, Pit?"  
"(snickers) Yep. The one and only."

Pit uncovers Zelda's eyes and the princess of Hyrule turns to look at his with smile plus a giggle.

"What brings you here?" Zelda asked.  
"I saw you picking fruit and decide to get some. If you're willing to give me some, that is."  
"Of course I would. I have plenty, so here you go."

As Zelda scoops up a small handful of raspberries for Pit, she notices the novel that Pit is still holding onto. The princess of Hyrule give the angel of light his raspberries, in which he grabs kindly.

"You like Shakespeare?" Zelda asked Pit.  
"Huh? Oh this book? No, I can't read. I was...also planning to give it to someone."  
"Really? Who are you giving it to?"  
"...You."  
"...Me?"  
"Yeah. Here you go."

Pit shows Zelda the Shakespearean novel and she slowly grabs the book from Pit with a smile. She looks at the cover and says it out loud.

"It's called The Winter's Tale," Zelda said.  
"Maybe you can-"  
"There you are!"

Pit and Zelda turn to see Dark Pit flying toward them. Wasting no time, the angel of light smirks and look at the princess of Hyrule with a toothy grin.

"Sorry, Zelda. Gotta go!"  
"Wha-?"

Pit begins to jump up in the air and begins to fly up the sky. Dark Pit's red eyes widen as he tries to shift upwards, but that did not happen. Instead, the angel of darkness crashes straight towards the princess of Hyrule and falls on the ground. Zelda winces in pain and her eyes shut tight as her hat has been sent flying off to the ground from the impact. Dark Pit lifts his head up and begins to fire at Pit with his staff aimlessly. The angel of light dodges all of them and laughs at his dark doppelganger.

"If you're trying to woo Zelda like that, then you're doing it wrong!" Pit said and flies away.  
"I'll get you for that, Pit-stain!" Dark Pit said while shaking his fist.  
"Um...Dark Pit...?" he heard a voice call out to him from below.

Dark Pit looks down to see that he is on top of the princess of Hyrule. Zelda is facing upwards, looking at him with a huge blush while lying flat on the concrete, staring at Dark Pit's red eyes. The angel of darkness can feel himself blushing as he is looking at Zelda's blue-green eyes. Immediately, he begins to stand up straight and clears his throat while dusting himself off.

"S-Sorry, Princess..." Dark Pit said.  
"No no, it's okay..." Zelda said.

Zelda sits up straight and begins to pick up the raspberries that have been scattered around the grass while Dark Pit eventually decides to help her out by picking them up. Once all of the raspberries are placed back into the basket, the princess of Hyrule begins to stand up straight and picks up her hat from the ground. After Zelda puts the hat back on, she is about to walk away until she suddenly feels someone grab her by the side of her shoulders from behind. Zelda looks back to see Dark Pit grabbing her and inspect something behind the back of her left shoulder.

"Your shoulder's been scraped," he said.  
"My what's been what?"  
"You got a scrape, Princess."

Zelda begins to feel something behind her right shoulder with her left hand and sure enough, Dark Pit was right because she can feel the minor injury on her skin. This of course, made her eyes widen.

"Oh no...I think I scraped it when you accidentally tackled me."

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

"I'll take responsibility for it. Now come with me."  
"What did you say?"  
"Come on! I have a reputation to uphold here!"  
"(sighs) Fine. I'll go with you."

Dark Pit grabs Zelda by her left hand and they begin to make their way for the back entrance of the Smash Mansion. Once they enter the Smash Mansion, Dark Pit looks around for any passersby and sighs when there's no one in sight. Both of them begin to make their way for the elevator and the angel of darkness pressed them button. While waiting, Zelda looks at him for a brief minute until Dark Pit notices her, making her look away from him.

Soon, they hear a ding coming from the elevator as its door open for the two to enter. Once they step inside the elevator, Dark Pit presses the button for the second floor and the elevator closes the door once it obliges to the request. Once the elevator doors are closed, the both of them can suddenly feel the elevator go up in a steady pace.

When the elevator reaches their destination floor, the elevator lets out a ding and opens the door for the two passengers to step out. Dark Pit sticks his head out and looks around for anyone in the hallway; to his luck, there's no one. He grabs Zelda's hand and leads her to the front of a door. He pulls out a room key, inserts it into the doorknob's keyhole, and twists the key to unlock the door. Afterwards, he pulls out the key from the doorknob and opens the door.

"Get in," Dark Pit said and Zelda obliges to his request.

When Zelda steps into the room, she see that the room has black and grey stripes on the walls. The bed has a silky and black blanket with two pillows on the bed. There is a bookshelf with a few books, a black dresser with a mirror, a TV stand with a 50-inch plus a shelf with a few movies with a DVD player, a table with a lamp and a desk with a laptop on top of it plus a computer chair with wheels. Finally, there is a door that lead to the bathroom.

 _This place is so dark...yet it feels...somehow calming..._

"Sit on the bed," Dark Pit said.  
"What did you say?" Zelda asked.  
"Did you not hear me? I said-"  
"I heard you clearly. I just want to ensure that."  
"(sighs) Just sit down and put the basket of raspberries on the table next to the lamp."

Zelda obeys his command and places the basket on the table before sitting down. Dark Pit heads for the bathroom and opens the mirror cabinet above the sink to find a first-aid kit. He is able to see the object and pulls it out of the cabinet and closes it with the first-aid kit in his hands. Next, he pulls out a washcloth that was hanging next to sink on the wall and applies cold water on the cloth. Afterwards, the angel of darkness steps out of the bathroom and sees Zelda eating a few raspberries from the basket, which made him roll her eyes.

"You're eating right now?"  
"Why? I'm hungry."  
"(sighs) Guess I don't mind."

 _If she make a mess, I'm making her clean it on her own..._

The angel of darkness sits next to the princess of Hyrule on the bed with the first-aid kit and the damp washcloth. He then begins to apply the damp washcloth on her shoulder, making her flinch to the sudden wet and cold touch.

"Hold still!"  
"S-Sorry..."

Dark Pit sighs and continues cleaning the wound with the damp washcloth until the wound is clean enough for anything else. Then, the angel of darkness heads back to the bathroom and washes the cloth with hot water plus soap for a couple minutes. Once he was finished, he hangs the washcloth back on the wall and steps outside of the bathroom. Next, he sits back down on the bed next to the princess and pulls out a small jar of petroleum jelly from the first-aid kit. Dark Pit then begins to apply a layer on the scrape.

"...You're doing this out of pity, aren't you? Knowing you, you say you don't do this out of pity."  
"No. I just don't want to see you bawling this out to the others. You do know that I have a reputation to uphold here."  
"I know, I know. It's just...aren't you worried about me or your reputation?"

"S-Sorry. I guess I asked a tough question there, didn't I?"  
"...No. Now let me put on the bandage on."

After he finished applying the ointment on the injury, he pulls out a napkin to dry his hands and then pulls out a band-aid, which is an adhesive pad type. He peels off the peeling layers of the band-aid and puts it on the wound. Zelda sighs and looks at Dark Pit, in which he goes back to the bathroom to put away the first-aid kit and it's contents back into the cabinet before washing his hands and throwing away the used napkin in the garbage bin. When the angel of darkness steps out of the bathroom, he suddenly notices something in Zelda's possession and once he's able to get a closer look, he is able to identify the object he recognizes.

"My novel!"  
"Huh? Your novel?"

 _Wait a minute...does he mean **The Winter's Tale**?_

Zelda pulls out the novel from her possessions and shows it to Dark Pit. The angel of darkness responds to this action by quickly swiping it out of her hands, making the princess of Hyrule squeak in surprise. Dark Pit inspects the novel for any damage, but there doesn't seem to be anything about it, much to his relief. He then looks at Zelda with a minor glare.

"Where did you get this?"  
"F-From P-Pit. He said he was gonna give it to me. He didn't tell me much about why..."

 _That annoying Pit! If I ever catch that idiot, I'm gonna turn him into barbecue chicken wings with a grill!_

"Since it's your novel, you don't mind if you read to me on the part where you left off?"

Of course, the princess of Hyrule's question snaps the angel of darkness out of his angry thoughts and look at the princess with a confused look on his face.

"What?"  
"Can you read where you left off?"  
"Uh..."

 _How can I say no to that pretty face of hers? Wait, did I just internally say that? Huh._

"I-I-I guess..."

 _Pittoo, you are one big idiot for stuttering! ...And did you just call yourself by that annoying nickname?! Argh!_

"(giggles) You're blushing, Pittoo. (gasps and covers her own mouth) Ah! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that!"  
"...You know what? I'll let you be the only one to call me Pittoo from now on."  
"Ah...Do you really mean it?"  
"Yeah, Princess."

With that, Zelda gets closer to his cheek and gives him a quick kiss on his left cheek. The angel of darkness' red eyes widen as he slowly touches his left cheek while blushing even more. He shakes it off and opens up the Winter's Tale to continue reading the part where he left off with Zelda sitting next to him, while they also enjoying eating a few raspberries from the basket.

While in the middle of reading for the next 2 hours towards evening, Dark Pit suddenly feels something on his left shoulder. He stops reading and look to see the princess of Hyrule had fallen asleep. Normally he would shove her down on the ground and give her a rough wake up, but that would be wrong since he would get yelled at and draw commotion to anyone. Also, if he's goes in the hallways with the sleeping princess in his arms, people might A) Get the wrong idea or B) Laugh at him for being so caring. Either way, he would end becoming the laughingstock and that is something he would not want to have. Instead, he puts the Shakespearean novel down and he pulls the black, silky blanket off the bed and picks up the sleeping princess bridal style. Afterward he places Zelda on the bed and tucks her in with the blanket

"You know, I'm starting to get tired too..."

The angel of darkness closes the red curtains and locks the door, that way Pit doesn't try to barge in or something like that. He's not used to his cheery wake up calls and he doesn't like them. Afterwards, Dark Pit begins to head straight to bed and tucks himself in with the princess, but not before he turns off the lamp.

"Night, Princess..." Dark Pit whispers quietly.

The last thing he sees for the evening is the princess' calm and beautiful sleeping face before he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dark Pit groans and wakes up to see that Zelda is no longer in his room anymore. He begins to sit up straight and stretches his arms and wings. While doing it, his nose suddenly catches a sweet scent coming from the table next to him. The angel of darkness turns to see that there is a parfait with a red plastic spoon, raspberries, vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. There is a note that is with the parfait on the table as well. The angel of darkness picks it up and reads it in his mind.

 ** _Thank you for helping me out, Pittoo. Here is sweet treat for you to enjoy. Zelda_**

After reading it, Dark Pit grabs the parfait and begins to take a bite by using the red plastic spoon. When he did, the angel of darkness can feel the sweet flavor of the parfait sink into his taste buds, making his red eyes widen.

"Note to self: I'll have to get her something in return," he said before he resumes eating the parfait.

* * *

 **Tsubasa: Done with +4000 words. Yay.**

 **For the ending, that is up to you, my dear Reader-chan, to debate.**

 **Why am I so good at making anti-heroes/bad guys softies towards something or someone so nice? (Because I can hehe...)**

 **If you like the one-shot, fave and review about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
